


Blue

by Delfina91AJ



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ
Summary: 他想着liam。想着他在后台偷偷亲吻他哥哥后绯红的脸颊，想着他在他身下喘息的声音。他意识到他爱着liam,也许是因为他的反叛，但他现在更渴望他的忠诚，对他的忠诚。





	Blue

当Richard意识到他的生活已经一团糟的时候，他正在厨房里摸索可以吃的东西。鱼虾腐烂的气味从敞开的垃圾桶里溢出，冰箱里的啤酒罐之间，一团团藏若着的软趴趴、黏糊糊的东西正安静地等待着他，毫无防备地接触上他的手指。

“操——” 他像摸到某种外星生物般缩回手，随后很快意识到那只是他遗忘已久的香蕉、苹果派和蜂蜜蛋糕。

他走到水池边，把脑袋整个塞到打开的自来水管下面。冰冷的水流浸湿了他的黑色长发，顺着他的脸颊留下，但宿醉带来的头痛没丝毫没有得到减轻。天知道他到底是怎么把生活变成这个样子的，像他被致幻剂摧毁的神经，盘根错节，到处是丢失遗忘的东西，长了霉，时不时地，会有老鼠蟑螂一类的东西爬出，令人作呕。

当他的脑海里浮现出那些蟑螂老鼠具体的形象，他的头疼得更厉害了。

操，昨晚到底发生了什么。

七月末的天气燥热难当，潮热的空气低沉沉地压向地面，压得人喘不过气。没有月亮的天空里，- -片片的云朵好像是灰尘聚集在-起形成的飞絮，灰蒙蒙的。

他记得他出门只是为了找一份现成的三明治，或者炸鱼薯条。

他在一家常去的酒吧里见到了liam,像是有某种约定般，对方也一眼就看见了他，拉长的脸上勉强挤出一个笑容。

“你一个人吗?”他指了指liam对面的空座。印象里，liam总是和他哥哥一起出入酒吧， 要不就是成群的女伴一他总是 话题的中心。

“是的。"liam不满地把腿甩上桌子，碰倒了几个空的高脚杯，“他把我从宴会上赶了出来，那个傻逼，操-

“那个傻逼”指的就是他的哥哥，liam只有 在极度生气的时候才会用上这个词。“你怎么又惹到了他?”“喝酒!

三杯白兰地下肚，liam的眼眶有点泛红，“ Ricky,你说，他为什么不喜欢我?“liam,你并不是非他不....”.“操...

又是一杯龙舌兰，火辣的疼痛在liam体内延烧，他的眼神却变得活泛起来。“喂， mad Richard,别总说我，你有什么计划?

“嗯?我准备去偷一辆车。”大约是受了酒吧暧昧灯光的影响，Richard觉得 自己有点神志不清，信口胡诌起来。

“哈? -辆法拉利?

“最好是限量版的，在泰晤士河边飞速飙车，后面警灯闪烁，操，那可是他妈的法拉利，谁追得上我。除非我自己撞上电线杆，把那辆车撞成皱皮的癞蛤蟆。”

“那你完蛋啦。”liam前仰后合地笑起来。“我才不会完蛋，爬起来，我还能去参军。“雇佣军?皇家海军可他妈的不会要你。”

“没什么区别，-样可以在中东抢一把枪,谁要是他妈的不长眼挡我的路，‘嘣一_” 他站到桌 子

上，夸张地表演出一个人中弹的样子。他能猜测到别人的目光，鄙夷、嘲讽，像看到一个真正的疯子。可对于他而言，外界的侧目愈发成为他发疯的-剂催化，他的舞台上只有自己，台下的观众也只需要一个。而现在，那个唯- -的观众也站起身来，拉住了他的手——

“为什么不试试呢? Rick....

他说得轻飘飘的，语气里还能听出一点点的嗔怪，好像在说"Ricky,为什么不请我跳一支舞呢?大概，他的疯病也传染给了liam......

他们省掉了偷车的环节，直接钻进了Richard的那辆小破车，嗡嗡嗡地在人烟稀少的街道上飞驰。车子驶过一一个接-个的路灯杆，像是在无尽的时光隧道里穿梭，忽明、忽暗。

风呼啸着从窗边刮过，无名的小虫和灰尘撞击在挡风玻璃上，噼里啪啦作响。还有liam一刻不停地叽叽喳喳——

“喂，Ricky, 你刚才把那个姑娘的裙子都快掀到脸上去了。”

“嗨，Ricky, 你看到那个人对我们竖中指了吗，去他妈的。”

“liam!坐稳了!”他后知后觉地提醒道。已经来不及了，汽车不可救药地撞向路边的梧桐树，liam的脑袋也重重地嗑在挡风玻璃上一“呼”。

“liam,你没事吧?”他伸手摸向liam的脑袋，手指轻抚过他柔软的头发一还好， 没有流血。

“操，你故意的。"liam埋怨道，但他没有生气，他靠在椅背上，快活地笑着__“ 你明天可以收到十张罚单。”

“如果警察还闻到满车酒味的话一”“你还可以在座位底下放一包可卡因。“或者涂满血迹?”

“那你真的完啦。”liam笑得几乎要滚进Richard怀里，他们的距离如此之近，Richard看 见了liam鼻尖上渗出来的细细的汗珠。“我建议你先洗个澡。

Richard把liam抱进浴室的时候他没有反对。接着，Richard剥下他的衣裤，温热的水顺流而下，湿透了的白色内裤变成半透明的，清晰地现实出他的阴茎挺立的轮廓。隔着薄薄的布料，Richard轻柔地玩弄着它。

“Ric.... liam贴近Richard的身体，灵巧的舌头来回舔舐着他脖颈上的水珠。

Richard把liam的胳膊扭到身后，把他按在浴室的墙壁上。他知道让liam的cock紧贴着冰冷的墙壁摩擦有些不近人情，但只有这样，他才能抓着他的头发，迫使他被向后拉扯的嗓子里发出细碎的呻吟

“take me, Ricky, fuck .......热水还在滑落...

星河垮塌了，墙上的镜子、桌子上的钟也融化了,整个世界跟随着温热的水流滑落，砸在他的臂膀上，又被他注入进眼前男人年轻的身体里。

他握住liam贴在墙上的手，五个手指陷进他的手心"'liam, 你不是只有一种选择...”.

他的生活有了新的指望，当他躺在床上，指点着liam胸口他咬出来的青紫色痕迹的时候，他这样想到。

他想着liam。想着他在后台偷偷亲吻他哥哥后绯红的脸颊，想着他在他身下喘息的声音。他意识到他爱着liam,也许是因为他的反叛，但他现在更渴望他的忠诚，对他的忠诚。

有几个岁月安稳的词语浮上他的脑海，尽管现实仍旧糟糕透顶。他仍然在糖罐里发现了-袋拆开可卡因，从烤箱里找出了-本惠特曼的诗集，下 面还压着一张写满了歌词的白纸。

但一切都会好起来的，他看着给liam准备好的小熊饼干模具，噗嗤一声笑了起来。


End file.
